infinity
by Zahra Ayoub
Summary: for your friend's birthday, you bought tickets to Darren Criss listen up tour. but could he be an old friend of yours?


_#italic is a flashback_

* * *

**"Hurry up or we'll be late for your birthday present."** You yelled across the room to your friend sandy who was her birthday today.

**"I still can't believe that you got me deluxe tickets for Darren Criss concert, that's so surreal." **Sandy said doing her happy jumping.

**"Calm down, you know I would do anything for you to be happy."** You said to her and she hugged you, she was really happy and that was the main matter, **"let's go"** you said breaking the hug.

**"But how could you afford these tickets? You were almost bankrupt month ago."** Sandy asked as she entered the car.

**"Everything is not what it seemed; actually my small company is doing a great job especially last month."** You said smiling at your best friend since you got in here, because after your mom passed away your dad couldn't stay at the same city so you and your dad travelled from Seattle to California.

**"You little snaky I was worried about you."** Sandy pouted.

**"No you were worried that you will pay for your clothes and accessories."** I said jokingly and she looked at me hurtled then she laughed.

**"You know me well."** She said chuckling. She likes wearing your designs and she was the one who encourage you to open a small t-shirt company then you started design accessories too.

**"Here we are, are you ready?"** You said parking the car in the house of blue sunset parking lot.

**"I can't believe this is really happening, you're the best best friend I've ever had."** She said hugging me strongly that you almost couldn't breathe.

**"Hey, you're going to kill the best best friend you've ever had."** You said jokingly and she broke the hug and got off the car.

You got into the line waiting to enter it wasn't a big line though because we came early, you could see so many teenagers wearing their pink sunnies and the tour tee, and you were wearing your own company designs and of course your mom necklace it was very unique and it inspired you so much, it was a middle length and it has the infinity symbol. When you were young she always told you that you will be together for infinity.

As a business woman you are, you found a chance to interact some customers that liked your outfit, your designs were really unique not because they were rare but because the passion that inside them.

You and sandy entered the venue, and stood on the front line.

You took some photos together and enjoyed the opening sets and your favorite was the violin set. Then it was the moment that sandy were waiting for, Darren came into the stage. The girls started to scream really loud.

His first song was _"circle of life"_ it was one of your favorite Disney songs since childhood when you listen to the kid you met on the beach in Hawaii while you were on vacation there.

At the time of _"picture perfect" _he started to look at the audience searching for the picture perfect girl, his eyes fell on you and sandy and a small smile printed on his face.

**"Hey the girl with the headband, can you come up here?"** He said pointing to you, you were wearing a newer version of the headband that your mom made it for you when you were a kid and of course it has the infinity symbol.

**"Oh my god, he wants you on the stage."** Sandy said screaming from exciting.

**"But you are the one who will come up."** You said to her because it was her birthday after all and she is a big fan of him and you were only a listener to his music.

You pointed to the bodyguard that sandy were the one that Darren meant to choose, so he picked her up and pull her into the stage, when Darren saw her he was taken back and then he looked at you.

**"Well, what's your name pretty girl?" **He said to her.

**"Sandy"** she said with a silly giggle.

**"Give it up to sandy who's wearing a really cool shirt today, is today your birthday?"** He said smiling and I could tell that sandy was melting inside so she only nodded.

**"C'mon birthday girl, set next to me here."** She sit next to him and he completed the song to her, she was dancing then she looked at me and mouthed 'thank you' Darren also looked at the same direction and winked at you then he pulled his phone to take a picture with her. She was so happy.

The rest of the concert was awesome, you were dancing, singing with the crowd and once and while Darren contact his eyes with you with that nostalgic smile.

_**"Hi, I'm daisy."**__ The cute little boy said to you, you were on the beach in Hawaii your dad thought it will be a good idea to take vacation, after your mom died, in somewhere far from the city._

_**"Hi"**__ you said carelessly you didn't want to speak to anyone._

_**"Do you want to play with me?"**__ He said grinning._

_**"Go away"**__ you looked at him angrily then you started crying._

_**"Whoa, why are you crying? Did you lose your mommy?" **__He sat next to you betting your shoulders. His words made you cry harder. _

_**"Daisy, Daisy where are you?"**__ You heard a sound of a woman, probably his mom, calling him out._

_**"Daisy, here you're."**__ The woman was standing in front of you. __**"I searched for you along the whole beach." **_

_**"Sorry, mom"**__ Daisy said looking down and you removed your hand that were covering your face, you looked up to see an Asian young woman wearing a beach hat, she wasn't tall like your mom but she was thin like her. _

_When she saw you, she looked at her son __**"what did you do to that little girl?"**_

_**"I didn't do anything."**__ He raised his hand in defense._

_**"Where's your mom, little princess?"**__ She said making an eye contact with you._

_**"She's in heaven"**__ you said in tears, she released an __**'oh' **__then she hugged you and caressed your hair._

When he and his brother began to sing _"two of us"_ you felt like you heard them before singing that song the same way they do now but the voices were more childish. But it was a weird memory anyway.

He ended up the concert with _"stutter/ circle of life reprise"_, and it was meet and greet time. It was a long line but you enjoyed the girls and some boys company and you could tell that you will have a lot of customers from here.

They even sang _'happy birthday'_ to sandy then you spent your time taking pictures, doing vines and sometimes burst into a song and dance on it.

**"I'm glad that I thought about that gift, I'm having so much fun."** You said to sandy.

"**I know, isn't my birthday the best day in the year?"** she said proudly, you opened your mouth to argue but then she was right.

"**I can't argue with that."** You joined her in laughter, **"but it wouldn't be like that if I didn't buy you these tickets." **You said proud of yourself for thinking of that present it was a hard one to get.

The line was moving slowly but you didn't care, but when sandy slept on your shoulder because she was a little tired from the hip you went through, you started to think about Hawaii vacation something in that concert brought back the memories. You touched the charms on your bracelet.

_**"Do you have to go?"**__ Daisy said sadly because your vacation was over and you will go back to Seattle, your vacation was a month but it passed like they were a few days because for the first time since your mom died you were laughing and playing with daisy and his older brother Charles._

_**"I don't want to get back there; everything reminds me of my mom."**__You said to Daisy._

_**"You should tell that to your dad."**__ Daisy said holding your hand to reassure you._

_**"I'll do it once we arrive Seattle."**__ He was right you can't live in this place anymore._

_**"I brought you something since you are going and probably we won't meet again."**__ He leant to bring something from his backpack, it was a small gift box __**"this is for you to remember me forever or until you forget the bracelet somewhere."**__ He said while you were opening the box and in the inside there was a charm bracelet, it has four small hearts charms each one has a first letter from your beloved ones names: your mom, your dad, daisy and you._

_**"You can add more letters through your life."**__ He said closing the bracelet around your hand __**"could you promise me not to remove my charm from it?"**__ He looked at you with teary eyes. _

_**"Never"**__ you said and hugged him, both of you start to cry because you were leaving your best friend._

**"Never"** you whispered playing with charms on you bracelet but now they were five, you added _"S"_ for Sandy.

**"Never what?"** Sandy said giving you a questioning look. You thought for a quick reply.

**"Never let you sleep on me again."** You said, **"My arm is numb from your big head pressure on it."** You stick your tongue at her, she looked at you shocked and narrowed her eyes, but before she open her mouth to speak, one of the venue cast called her up. You look around to find out that it's you were the last ones because everyone else has left.

Sandy looked at you excited and trembling a little, you raised your thumps up for her **"relax, don't make a scene, birthday girl." **She took long breathe then she headed inside.

After 3 minutes, she called to tell you that she is waiting for you outside because she had to take another way after the meet & greet, she was saying everything very fast, and you guess she was in 'after shock'. You hang up because you were called.

You entered the room to find Darren standing there, he didn't notice you but he looked up when he heard the sound of your bracelet charms as you were putting your hair behind your back.

**"Oh, hey there I'm Darren."** He hugged you as you said your name and hugged him back.

**"What you did today was nice."** He said to you after breaking the hug, you looked at him puzzled, **"I chose you for the song but you made your friend come up because it was her birthday." **He said smiling warmly.

You blushed because you didn't expect that he knew that, **"by the way I like your headband, it's remind me of a friend." **He said with that nostalgic smile.

**"Thank you; it's my own design as the rest of my outfit."** You said flattered.

**"Now that you mention it, you look stunning especially the infinity symbol."** He said with low voice most like a whisper.

**"You look good yourself."** You said smiling.

**"Shall we take some photos?"** He said leading me to photography place, **"What you want to do?"** He asked.

**"Since the both of us like the infinity symbol with our fingers together."** You said doing it with yours.

**"Ok, I guess it will be cool."** He put his arm on your whist and pulled you closer and with other hand he tried to do the infinity but he didn't know how. You hold his hand and attached your thump with his index and vice versa.

**"Voila"** you said smiling.

**"Nice bracelet" **he said looking at your bracelet.

**"I got it from a childhood friend." **You said smiling warmly and his eyes lit up.

Then the camera man told us to pose but right before he took the photo, Darren turned to you **"are you from Seattle?"**

How did he know? **"You could say that I was born there but I was raised here."**

You got back again to the same pose but just like the last time he turned to me, **"did you have ever been to Hawaii when you were a child?"** He asked curiously.

**"How do you know that?"** You said shocked.

**"Oh my god, it's you"** he said with a wide smile then he hugged a crashing bone hug, **"it's me Darren"** he broke the hug but still holding your arms his grain became bigger as it was possible.

"**Of course you are and I know that."** You smiled nervously, he was acting so weird, you thought maybe it was a prank or worst he could be one of those crazy artists.

**"You don't remember me? I'm Daisy."** He said kind of jumping. Your eyes were wide open.

**"Daisy from Hawaii?"** You said shocked and happy for the same time.

He nodded and you were the one who gave him a crashing bone hug.

Finally your best friend is back.

* * *

**if you like it review it to know your opinions and check out the other fanfics i wrote : Say (one shot ), A whole new world (multi- chapters)**

**Thx :) **


End file.
